


A Hidden Kindness

by Halcyon99, Monopsys



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon99/pseuds/Halcyon99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopsys/pseuds/Monopsys
Summary: Ever since Izaya’s first meeting with Mikado Ryuugamine, he remembers sharing his own philosophy, of the pursuit of evolution to stave off a mundane lifestyle.His plans have yet to begin, on his own impulses he takes an vengeful skull into his possession.In a vain attempt to entertain himself, after all:“Two heads are better than one…”His own vast underestimation of his curiosity, he learns how much of an impact this would have on his playground.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!! And here we have a new fic. But this one is collaboration with my friend, Halcyon99.  
> This one had started as a small story but eventally it got so interesting and a full backstory from it was created, so we decided to post it here. I hope you like it!!!!

The moon was lovely today.The light helped the humans that walked in the night in roads with little light. It Illuminated the way to any breathing being and one of them was currently balancing on a wall. Fur lined arms were spread broadly, to any other person; it would be for balance, yet it just seemed like child play.

  
  Izaya was looking at the moon and thought that this night was really quiet. No incidents had happened, no interesting cases, not even Kine's that he usually showed to him. But this day had easily passed and also fast. More information was provided and more profit for him. Useless. He needed more action or something different than money. But his secretary, Namie, disagreed. After what he had done with Namie's company, she was working for him now. And hopefully, for a long time.

  
  But still, the days passed really difficult lately. Sure they were always new gangs that appeared like that kid's. Dollars. Interesting case but it will stop one day and also the fun for Izaya. Nothing isn't going to last for long and that was one lesson that Izaya learned early.

  
  Even Celty was boring these days. Izaya had messed a little with her so he can have some fun with her but as always the fun act stopped after a while. Nothing interested him. Not even Celty. That monster.

  
  Not even her  **_head._ **

  
  Izaya sighed. Even though it was midnight and some of his humans were sleeping, him as an informant, needed to deliver more information. And someone that he knew personally and as a partner. After he had got Celty's head from Namie, Shinra's dad, Shingen Kishitani had appeared and had agreed with Izaya that he would have the head in one condition. Report to him if Izaya's plan had worked or a month report on how the head reacted.

  
  Izaya's plan was actually to use Celty's head and made her make him her knight. And to achieve this, he needed to create a war zone that would awake the head. And that task was really difficult for him to do. Celty was previously focused on finding her head but now she is ok with staying with Shinra.

  
  That's a weird decision since we are talking about Shinra but it was also the only option given to her since she was exposed to Shinra's personality. Obsessive. And the lack of action and destruction was moving his plan back.

  
_But Izaya would find a way and achieve that plan at the end._

  
  Izaya looked once more at the moon and signed again. The information he had was little this time and not physical or other actions were recorded meaning nothing was new. But that information cost so he would at least had some profit.  
_And he hoped it was something else_ _than_ ** _money._**  
  


  
**_\---xxx---_ **   
  


  
  So as Shingen had said and as every meeting was done, they met in the roof of Nebula's building. It wasn't inside because they were cameras everywhere and not outside of it because maybe one day the result can be tested and fast rather somewhere that didn't have any equipment. Shingen was already there looking down at the road and humming a childish show song. When Izaya sighed, Shingen stopped and turned so fast that he lost his balance and fell down.

  
  "Geez, Izaya-kun. I would have fell down if hadn't turned ninety degrees to the left."  Shingen whined while pushing himself up and cleaning the dust off his coat.

  
  "Shingen-san, even though you are a human, I wouldn't care if something had happened to you. In fact, that would cause some trouble and my plan could work without any others delays."

  
  Shingen put his hand on his chest and whined again.  

 

  "Izaya-kun, I am hurt. But unfortunately, if that happened, my report would cause more trouble in your life rather activate your plan." He started with a hurt tone that quickly turned murderous.

  
  Izaya with his mask up smirked and moved his shoulders.

  
   "And as I said, what if. Always ready to put me in jail~"

  
  "It is my plan after all this, Izaya-kun." Shingen said and clapped.  "So let's get into business!"  He shouted happily while Izaya nodded and pulled out his envelope off his jacket with his information in it.

  
  Shingen came closer and took the envelope while moving left and right happily. He opened it after carefully reading it, he put it again inside and inside his coat. He sighed loudly and tapped his mask while the other hand scratched his head.

  
   "So, no reactions yet. I also haven't found any reactions with her bod..." Shingen immediately stopped and with a gasp of surprised himself.

  
  Izaya was smirking at the scene while he had his hands in his pockets. As always, Shingen had told him another secret that wasn't part of his payment. Also, that kind of action was typical of Shingen since he often said secrets that he was supposed to keep.

  
  "So, the research here isn't successful as well. So, this only leads to only one type of result. The dullahan needs a bigger persuasion so the plan can start. But unfortunately, the head isn't the cause of this."  Izaya said with bored voice and Shingen after his short panic attack recovered and looked at Izaya.

  
  "The head isn't the cause? How so?"

  
  "If we give her head back, as the myth had said, all her memories will come back and in order for her not to be overcharged, she will close them and made them come slowly back. Meaning all the persuasion you must have done to her, will not keep her here and thus failing completely."

  
   "So that's what that myth said. So we are in the dead end, my friend. Her body isn't reacting and her head isn't too. Only when they are close she can feel it and yet again she doesn't know where exactly it is. So, as you said we need something to enrage her, made her feel bad so that war zone you will have achieved will become a death zone. Maybe, just maybe, create chaos?"

  
   Shingen said and nodded quickly while laughing and Izaya questioned him.

  
   "Shingen-san, even though that's what I was trying to do all time, creating chaos in such a small district that nothing interesting happens is a difficult task. Even if all the gangs started a war, the impact of it wouldn't be enough to activate the head."  Izaya stated but Shingen continued laughing while moving around left and right.

  
  Then suddenly he stopped and clapped his hands.

  
  "Wait here!"  He shouted and went inside Nebula.

  
  Izaya was left there with so many questions that he hoped they would be answered soon. Shingen looked happy and almost confident that that thing he had would help to create chaos in Ikebukuro. Even though, Izaya doubt that he still wanted to see what exactly Shingen had thought. He looked at the moon. Maybe it was something that would help him escape the boring life he had managed to achieve.

  
  Something different.

  
   After some time, Shingen ran off the door and he was holding a bag. A gym bag. He let it down and started breathing heavily while holding himself up. He pointed a finger at Izaya before he started coughing furiously.

  
   "The polluted air found its way to destroy me!"  He shouted and adjusted his mask.

  
   "I am sure Shingen-san is ok. For now..." With a smirk, he let that last words stay in the air.

  
  Izaya was a patient person but this act the doctor was playing was something that made him suspicious. Izaya knew the layout of Nebulas building and knew that Shingen's' desk was the closest room to the roof. Something was up and Izaya knew that by watching Shingen. He was buying time by coughing and putting this act because he needed to persuade Izaya in this plan he thought about. He was also somewhat excited about what exactly he would show to Izaya and hoped that it wouldn't disappoint him.

  
   Shingen must have got that message because he straight himself and nodded while he lifted the bag and throw it close to Izaya's feet. Izaya looked at it and glanced at Shingen. He was hopping back and forth from one leg to another like he was ready to reveal a big secret to Izaya. Izaya lifted the bag and after he gave Shingen a quick look, he opened it.

  
  There was a metallic box there. But he couldn't see inside it so he took it out and let the bag fall down. He observed it while in his vision, he saw Shingen had clenched his fists and moving them like crazy. So it was something really interesting for Shingen to get so hyped. He opened the metallic box and took out what it was inside it.

  
**…**

  
  "Is this the answer or it isn't?"  Shingen asked happily.

  
   "That was the phrase you needed so much time to think of?"  Izaya asked and observed the item he had in hands.

  
  It was a skull. And as Izaya was seeing, it was a real skull. He turned it around and saw it from in front. It was bigger and it was heavier than Celty's head. That person had also a really interesting chin. Izaya lifted it up and while his eyes were focused on the chin, the light if the moon caught his attention.

  
  Izaya had lifted the skull in that height that the light of the moon was passing through its end and Izaya saw a clear line in all the end of it. He then turned to Shingen.

  
   " _ Decapitation? _ "

  
  "Oh wow! Izaya-kun you are indeed a genius because yes that person was decapitated. Maybe around 300 years so, they are dead."

  
   "So, they are indeed real. But what they had? Multiple personalities? Shingen-san I am hurt~ Why can't you tell me their gender?"  Izaya said and looked at the skull.

  
   "Why, Izaya-kun? Can't you find it? I thought you were an informant?"

  
   Izaya smirked at him.

  
   "A  _ male _ ."

  
  Shingen stopped moving and after some time, he clapped.  

  
  "Bravo, Izaya-kun. You shocked me. How..."

  
  "In his eye socket area. Women have sharper ridge and males have a slightly blunter surface to them."

  
   Shingen nodded and continued clapping.

  
   Izaya turned to him and with the skull in his hands, he faced at Shingen and stated.   
   "What’s the purpose of this skull, Shingen-san? And how it can help us achieve the war zone?"

  
   Shingen stopped and laughed.

  
    "...that skull...has some really interesting features informant-san. It is like Celty's head."

  
   "And why don't you experimented on it and give it to me? There is nothing we can gain from that Shingen-san~"  Izaya pointed and moved the skull in each hand.

  
    Izaya watched Shingen laughing and then he looked at him. Izaya swore he saw his mask light up a little.

  
   " _ Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't _ ."  He said with a sassy tone and came closer to Izaya.

  
   Izaya had stopped moving the skull and he was holding it in his hands and Shingen laughed again.

  
    " _ But I am not one to judge. Only  _ **_Shizu-chan_ ** _ is _ ."  He continued while lightly touched the skull's top.

  
   Izaya felt then, the weight of the skull growing and pushing him down. Suddenly, it felt warm and pushed Izaya down, almost touching the ground. He then moved it to his chest and he was left surprised. Was that the skull? Or was it Shingen who had pushed the skull lightly down? He recovered quickly and maintained his mask while he turned to face Shingen who was now on the edge of the roof.

  
    "But as you said, maybe I really need to experiment it rather than giving it to you. Also, that will be your paycheck because I don't have money in me. So may...."

  
   "I will take him."  Izaya interrupted Shingen

  
   Izaya was sure that Shingen was smirking under that mask but he pushed it aside.  **Something was off with that skull** . And he would find what it was.

  
  Izaya then lifts up the skull and he looked it deeper in those eye sockets and said.

  
**_"So, Shizu-chan, shall we have some fun?"_ **


	2. Overprivileged bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sun filtered through the towering blinds of the penthouse windows, highlighting a resting bleached skull sat near a computer monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I think Monopsys and I would probably switch writing chapters while beta-ing these chapters until we think it's good enough to post. I hopefully my writing style isn't too much of an eyesore compared to Monopsy's, please enjoy it.

Morning sun filtered through the towering blinds of the penthouse windows, highlighting a resting bleached skull sat near a computer monitor. 

High heels hastily stepped in accompanied, rustling of a long coat being shrugged off and muttering “Overprivileged bastard” underneath her breath. 

 

A tired gaze cast itself across the empty apartment, falling on the new decor of the “overprivileged bastard” from her old history of work, the skull was nothing of note although it clearly belonged to a now deceased man, nonetheless why would he have it? He was a creep but how much of one was he, then again he played with that harlot’s head like its rubber ball so a skull wouldn’t be out of the question. 

“Namie-San!”

To speak of the devil, he was smiling broadly from the staircase, his usual v-neck was only half tucked in to his black jeans, his russet eyes glinted like he expected someone to tuck it in for him then to pet his head and to tell him what a “good boy” he was. 

What a demon! Just thinks in his delusional, little, shifty mind that I would willingly do that to him, first thing in the morning. I would make his morning coffee, have a meeting with his lap. 

Espresso was tingling on the edge of her taste buds, her elegant brows knitted together at the sudden yelling. It was 7:33, the bastard started work at 9, earlier if it was a sharp deadline...or a passion project. In those cases, she was mostly given menial work, in her eyes it's just a distraction for her not to get involved and use it for her advantage, it didn’t matter, if it didn’t affect  
Seiji. 

 

He is a good little brother, an angel, he was a more of a blessing when he was younger. His attention wasn’t fixated on the head of that witch! But he was a curious child, a sweet one looking to help others, he rarely questioned me when I needed his assistance. 

“Nnnnnnnamie-san”

Minty breath was gently breathing on my face, his long fingers was playing with the strands of my hair carefully curling the strands in between his fingertips. Teasing a reaction, sending slimy shivers down my spine at the closeness. 

His close proximity and pawing at my hair, lead to a sharp glare in his direction. Gazing at me for a few seconds he twirled a strand tightly, until he let it go leaving a single curl in lieu of my straight hair. What a child! As if to make a point, he rested his hand on my shoulder to guide me somewhere in the office. 

“Good morning.” Neatly filed nails dug into my shoulder when he happily announced that, smiling at his uncomfortable greeting, 

“Did you finally get 9 hours sleep?”

For the first time in a while, he looked well rested without bags or what could be described as “Panda eyes” discolouring his fair complexion with gray rings, making him look older than he actually is. He looked relaxed, his hair fluffy probably from running his fingers through it than a comb. Did a plan of his play out well? 

 

“You should say “A good morning to you too, Izaya-san.”

 

I could barely take him seriously, his slippers were making plush noises while redirecting us to his unusual “N” shaped desk, it was a subtle reminder to wear my matching copy. To this day, I can’t discern whatever it's for “form” or “function” being to leave the apartment clean, or something ridiculous to contrast, my usual choice in clothing. 

“You look less zombie like? But that isn’t much of a change.” Placing my finger against my chin, smirking a little bit. Immature but he deserved it for being an asshole, this early. 

The longer he stood there, still with his hand on my shoulder was slowly irritating me, more and more. Did he not have anything better to do? His smug aura was getting sickening.

“How welcoming as usual. Feeling cranky?”

He would’ve drunk something from his coffee mug, if he had it with him, to emphasize his petty childish nature. His skinny arm coming to his mouth imitating the action of drinking a cup, isn’t enough for him. Too bad, he’s too lazy to actually make one himself. 

“Not at all. Working with you for eight straight hours can make me cranky. Not as much as the atmosphere here today.”

Placing her finely manicured hands up to her lips, in a feeble attempt to muffle her smirk, at his thin eyebrow rising at her retort. We had a humouring “relationship” where I could do better and he? Well, he has a head of a witch, does he? 

“Bravo! The difference knowing the atmosphere and knowing what you are, is important! If I wanted a bitch, I’d have bought a dog.”

The sound of his hands clapping together finishing that sentence, made it even more obnoxious. Despite that, it was clear he was getting frustrated with the early morning conversation, he was holding back his tongue, his angular jaw tightened. 

“It takes a bitch to know a bitch!"

That bastard! There would be nothing as satisfying (not including any attention from beloved Seiji) as backhanding him. If there was a positive to his petulance, he slowly removed his hand from my shoulder.

“I never asked for an opinion. Either way, I learned from the best!”

Turning his contoured back, to her in a response, he finally tucked in his long sleeved t-shirt. Arguing over nothing then acting like it didn’t happen, because he couldn't think of anything probably.

Through the little rays of sun streaming into the office, it accentuated his cheekbones as he made it over to his desk to sit on top of it, his legs folded over each other in the ceased silence of the rabbit noises 

Even Namie knew it would be foolish of her, to shallowly think of the man observing the skull in front of her as just a brat. He was holding the skull, with more care than he did with the head, brushing his fingers over the forehead base lightly and not focusing his attention on her any more but on its empty eye sockets, oddly entranced? 

“Who are you? Hamlet? Why did you even get a skull?”

His ministrations stopped at my words at his activity. Chapped lips pressed together in a fine line, pausing for an answer. Sliding his tongue across his serpentine lips, he parted them simply saying;

“I wanted it. ” Trailing a sharp fingernail across the skeletal cheekbone, he looked Namie squarely in her cold chestnut eyes, left in a vague expression of confusion. It was ironic that the women that lusts after her brother, couldn’t comprehend impulsive actions. Briefly closing an eye, there was another reason why he desired such a thing.

Namie resigned pinching her petite nose, her bosses deranged early morning response was expected. Mentally noted, the earlier he’s up the weirder he is, supposing; if there was one thing she learned from her boss, is that he never says anything directly.

Izaya caught her off guard as she was about to ask more, when he ordered her to make him a full traditional breakfast followed by a reshuffling of the digital files of information, in an order of lasted updated this time, that was only for the first few hours until 11am.

 

Unknownst to her, Izaya mulled over his own reasons for the possession question. He understood why he wanted it rationally anyway: something to give him a modicum of entertainment, perhaps even a little shock to his future clients, not expecting such a object in his office. 

His meeting with Shingen and Shizu-chan reminded him of something, someone…Shinra was never the wisest person.

But he couldn't deny, it stirred something in him, those memories of the biology club, just before entering high school. Oddly it felt...nostalgic, even what was a temporary friendship. They would hold long discussions about their own philosophies, arguments about each other’s flaws which was so superficial now and patiently listening to Shinra’s ramblings about Tsuchinoko, among other nonsense. 

Nakura was going to suffer long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the first chapter of the fic, we came up of this weird concept because I found the image of Izaya being so lonely and talking to a skull hilarious, Monopsy's interjected with her own ideas which made it better~ 
> 
> See you on the next time!


	3. The Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go guys! I am sorry for the long wait but my scedule with classes was somewhat really booked. But nevermind that! We have a new chapter!  
> I want to thank you all for your patience and also my co writers Halcyon99 because geez her patience is huge!  
> Have fun!!!

 "So, you are truly an idiot."

 

  "I am not."

 

  "You are right. You are an asshole!"  Namie stopped them, fed up with their babyish conversation.

 

   "I could do that, you know!" Namie continued while looking at the monitor typing what Izaya had written on paper that she had in front of her.

 

 "I know but I want proper healing, not a potion!"

 

  "Fuck you! I wouldn't give you that....it would have been a poison!"

 

  "So, you admit you are a witch!"

 

   "Stop!"  Shinra finally said and smacked Izaya.

 

  Izaya jumped from the pain and stared at Shinra. Shinra showed his unusual smile.

 

   "Still, your fault."

 

   "I know Shinra. Stop it."

 

   "You know that Saika's army is getting stronger and yet you are there trying to provoke it more. I am really happy that you slipped and...." Shinra spoke while he was putting the bandages on Izaya’s leg.

 

   Izaya poked Shinra who made a grimace while Namie finally said.

 

    "You slipped!?"  She started laughing.

 

    "Shut up!" Izaya said with a really calm voice.

   Izaya used that monotonous voice only when he wanted to achieve something crucial. Namie was kinda unfaced by it on the outside but deep down she was concerned. _What exactly had Izaya achieved?_

 

     "Yes... I slipped....on a piece of metal that, a Saika's puppet put in front of me and lost my footing."

 

     "Did they aim for your head?"  Namie asked.

 

    "I think. But at the last second, he stopped...I think, he started thinking by himself and not with Saika’s control. That’s why the metal was thrown in my legs. I managed to see it but the momentum I had achieved wasn’t enough and when I stepped on it, I slipped and... "

 

   "Damnit! I should have been there to capture that moment! You are truly a fucking idiot!" She said and Shinra nodded on that comment while he finally finished putting bandages on Izaya's arm.

 

    "Still....what were you doing there? Celty told me that Saika is starting to gain ground and by that, I mean that it uses more puppets. It is getting out of hand."

 

 Izaya listened Shinra while he was testing his bandages. He smirked and answered.

 

    " _Indeed_ ~ They have a reason~"

 

    "Bastard! One day someone will come and will put you in your place like it or not!"

 

     "Sure, Namie. If that happens, I will walk with wheels rather my feet."

 

     " _Shut up!"_  She said and continued her work.

 

   "Also...."   Shinra stopped their fight.  "Yellow Scarves' are getting more and more dangerous. I have heard that they wanted to blame a person for the loss of their place in gang's rank. They are trying to find the founder of the Dollars and..."

 

Namie and Izaya nodded. A gang, that small and not powerful enough wanted to gain back their place by fighting and destroying a group that it is impossible to destroy.

 

   "It is that or it is the choice of overpowering Saika. Both equally impossible to do and yet that spark inside their bodies doesn't burn out. If they have something in their minds, they will try to accomplish it~ With or without fight~"  Izaya spoke.

 

"But it is getting out of hand, Izaya-san. Celty will get hurt from them. And maybe someone else will not see the light ever again if that ever happens, eh~"  Shinra finally returned to his usual appearance.

 

"Celty is a dullahan."  Izaya sighed and moved to his desk. But Shinra followed him.

 

"And yet every human has a weakness. That's why you don't have any.

 

     Izaya smirked and laughed.

 

"Exactly, my friend. I am a god."

 

Shinra shook his head.

 

"No, you are not. You are a zombie. And that my friend is a really serious illness that I can't even heal."

 

  Shinra moved away from Izaya and looked around letting Izaya progress what exactly he had told him. Shinra was one of the only friends he had ever made and maybe the last one that Izaya considered as one. Shinra knew his every move and the way of his thinking but that was the problem. Noone and Izaya believed it, no one will ever understand his way of thinking or his way of loving his dear humans. Maybe that what was Shinra inferior from Izaya. He had Celty. 

 

   But Izaya was unaffected by it. Humans couldn't understand what it meant to be him. And he wouldn't hate them for that. It was his way of forgiving them. And he knew that sooner or later, one will finally understand it.

 

  Mikado was really close but yet again, not even him could touch Izaya. No one could. And that made Izaya a god. Izaya's thinking and acceptance and way of loving them was something that humans couldn't do and Izaya would continue doing so.

 

   ".... I don't know. Ask that overpriced bastard why he did it."  Namie's voice stopped his thinking and he saw Shinra talking to her.

 

Shinra turned and looked happily at Izaya.

 

  " _To tie or necktie?_ " He laughed and Izaya understood what he meant.

 

  He had put a necktie on the skull. He didn't know why but he felt that it suit it really well. The skull had something… an aura. An aura of understanding and innocent...that turned into violence and anger… That anger needed to be out, ready to destroy. And yet that skull had nothing on it to show something. Something dangerous. Black is the darkest color, the result of the absorption of visible light. That should help Shizu-chan show what he truly is. That or he was getting fed up with looking at a normal skull while Celty's head had a tank and was....a living head.

 

  Shizu-chan needed an update.

 

"Shizu-chan liked it~"

 

Shinra curiously looked at him and he turned and observed the skull.

 

"...but that skull doesn't belong to a _woman_...."

 

"Yeah, he knows that! But he continues to call it Shizu-chan." Namie said to Shinra angry with Izaya’s behavior to the skull.

 

Shinra adjusted his glasses and asked.

 

    "Why?"

 

  "Because why not? I like that nickname, Shinra. It suits him."

 

  "I can't believe that you are shaming a skull that had lived before you. Have some dignity for god's sake."

 

  "My sake is ok, so it’s ok." Izaya said and got the skull before Shinra touched it.

 

  The black necktie really suited it because the clip behind it was closed and secured behind it and it didn't slip off. He held it close to him and once again looked at it. Izaya felt...something really weird. Jealous. He didn’t want Shinra to touch the skull. It was his and only his. No one could touch it but only him. He moved and let it gently on his desk, away from Shinra's observations.

 

  Izaya felt weird when someone else touched the skull and he wouldn’t he let Shinra do either. Maybe there was an attachment to it?

 

  No, he wasn't so human. He shook his head while Shinra was saying.

 

"Is that a name that you...."

 

"No, it is his _name_."

 

"And then why you keep calling Shizu-chan? What is his real name?"

 

  Izaya opened his mouth but he stopped. He truly was speechless. That is truly a question; what was his name. He smirked at Shinra and moved his shoulders not showing his emotions but Namie knew something more than Shinra. So of course she caught what Izaya was thinking.

 

"Oh? Is the informant not informed?" Namie sang.

 

"Oh, I am. And I am just informed that that paycheck will be less than you expected."

 

  "You asshole! I would have made everything look like a suicide and let you bleed to death!" Namie shouted and continued typing.

 

  After Izaya smirked and turned to Shinra, he saw that he was packing his stuff. Faster than lighting. His usual smile was on meaning that everything he had in mind had disappeared, he was thinking of something else that would happen later. Celty. That behavior meant only that Celty had sent something to Shinra and as always he did what he thought best.

 

   _Go to her._

 

"Is that dullahan more interesting than me, Shinra?"  Izaya asked and moved where Shinra was.

 

   "She is better at everything and she is capable of emotion. You, as you said, are the god. So, aren't gods best left alone?"  Shinra said with a smile and moved to the door.

 

Izaya followed him.   "Yes, but people always want me when they are in need of help. So, tell me, doctor, how long it will take?"

 

Shinra stopped and turned face to face with Izaya.

 

"As you said when people are in need. Typical isn't it?"

 

Izaya smirked.   "As always."

 

** _\---xxx--_ **

 

    "No."

 

     "No?"

 

     "Oh, sorry. _Fuck no_."

 

     "Why not Namie-san?" Izaya asked while he was focused on his computer.

 

   "You want me to buy fucking sunglasses for that damn skull? You are out of your mind! You are not even that possessive with that head."

 

   "Shizu-chan needs some accessories and I will get some for them. It is not that I neglected the dullahan's head but that skull needs some personality to it. He is just there. Being a skull..."

 

"And the head is being a head. Have you finally lost your mind? What are you saying!?"  Namie said and sighed.

 

   "I haven't lost my mind but look at the skull and then back to the head. The head has colors, a personality while the skull, Shizu-chan doesn't have both. That necktie only gives him another color. Only monochrome. He needs colors. The personality will be added by me later, ne~"  Izaya touched the skull and picked it up and turned around with his chair.

 

Namie looked at him. He had really lost his mind. It was just a...skull. Not a person. Well, not anymore. At least the head had something to do with it. It was after all a living head. And if it was awakened just right, it would be the cause of the end of the world. Maybe that's what that bastard meant. But still why Izaya was more interested in a skull that sure enough didn't have any powers?

 

Izaya looked at it. The necktie truly gave Shizu-chan some color but still that something was missing. Maybe that sunglasses will give a dangerous personality. Or just showed what Izaya wanted...someone else to laugh and mock other than Namie. Either way, Namie was talking back at him lately so a break would help him. But still, he needed more. He needed to find more. That skull had really something. He felt it.

 

  And Izaya would feel it again! That thing he felt on the roof just some days before.

 

  Suddenly, a sound echoed loudly making Namie jumped from her seat and Izaya to sighed. He let Shizu-chan down on his desk and moved in front of it. It was a weapon that Izaya knew really well.

 

It was **Celty**.

 

   Then a scythe came to his view from was the front door was and then Celty appeared. She was grabbing the scythe super hard since the shadows disappeared and came back at that point so the scythe didn't disappear. She must have cut the door and reattach it.

 

Something was up. Something that Izaya had forgotten that he had done. And having Celty in front of him and not any of the gang's leaders was something really important.

 

  But Izaya put his mask and smirked.

 

  "Celty! What a surprise!"   He wasn't lying.  "Don't I need an explanation in why you just destroy my door without reason?"

 

Celty got out her PDA and let her scythe disappear.

 

(Why did you do this?)

 

  "Do what?"   Which one of his plan was on?

 

(You are the one making the Yellow Scarves go against Saika!)

 

Oh!

 

    (And for that now Saika made everyone of the Yellow Scarves that was under its control to destroy the assault by attacking the Yellow Scarves!)

 

           Oh _yes_!

 

  (Not only you tried to create a war but also tried to made the leaders kill each other!)

 

          Oh, _fantastic_!

 

  (You bastard! Not only you tried to harm people for your plans but also Shinra!)

 

           **Oh, fuck!**

 

"Celty I didn't have any correlation with you or that plan. Even if I did have a plan, wouldn't I be there to watch?"

 

  Celty stopped. She turned her helmet towards Izaya and then she shook it.

 

(No...maybe you are right. Maybe you are lying. Knowing you. Not as Shinra’s friend but as a person. A person that his way has been lost long ago and yet he doesn’t try to get back on track but he is trying to make others lose their way too. Just to have company! But it doesn't matter until...)

 

"Until what?"  Izaya asked and saw what exactly.

 

  A black shadow appeared in his sight and then it caught his neck like a noose while another one that was looking for something lost its momentum and fell down in the floor and destroyed it. The noose was tight enough but so much for Izaya not to breath. Izaya was caught by surprise but the shadow moved him back to the windows not losing up. But his mask was in place and his smirk only irritated the dullahan even more.

 

  Celty moved closer to Izaya and looked at him. She moved her helmet and typed at her PDA.

 

   (Until someone finally finds what you truly are. That mask you have on is temporary. I can feel it. It’s aura is slowly dying while another one is slowly rebuilding. Maybe that aura is what will make you fall and finally see the truth.)

 

  Celty then took back her shadow from Izaya's neck and touched the shadow that had impaled Izaya's floor. Izaya looked at her while his mask was still up not even loosen from the ambush. Before Celty took her shadow from the floor, she turned it into a scythe and took out her PDA again.

 

(Life is something that everyone has from birth. And only them, as a person, will be the one who will destroy it or end it. Mind controlling is what goes against that statement. But mind control is close to manipulating. And that doesn't help the one with plans.)

 

"What do you mean by that dullahan?"  Izaya asked her while his mind told him not to.

 

   (That will not help you later, Orihara-san. Sometimes there is something that will make you lose yourself. And that will be your own work.)

 

Celty then went to her scythe. She grabbed it and lifted it lightly. Her grasp was so powerful that the shadows not only were destroyed but made little sounds of despair. But Celty didn’t mind them.She looked at Izay one more time but before she left, she typed one last sentence in her PDA.

 

**(And that aura is certainly more stronger than yours. And more humane...)**

 

**_\---xxx---_ **

 

  Izaya was looking down at his humans from his desk. The windows in his apartment were perfect for him to see what his humans were up to. After Celty had left he was in thought. That aura part was something he couldn't ignore. Celty, after all, was the one that controlled auras and recognized them when they were present.

 

The part that his aura was slowly dying while another one was rebuilding was what kept him at thought. What aura was rebuilding? Shouldn't be rebirthing? Why did she write rebuilding? Something was off with that. Celty must also not know what that meant because she just continued typing about the actions the aura would do in the city in the upcoming future in her PDA.

 

  And why Celty had mentioned it to him? Was it something that he will face in the near future? Would be an obstacle in his work? Celty was certain that it was more powerful than him but how? It was rebuilding. It was so powerful that celty could feel it. Izaya sighed. He guessed he would find later. Now he needed to enjoy himself. He lifted Shizu-chan and threw him into the air and turned him around.

 

  "You know that dullahan has some points." Namie's flat voice stopped him from enjoying the view.

 

  "How’s that?"  He asked with his usual smug voice.

 

  "You will one day take,what you deserve. But, I hope that I am not with you or I associated with you. I hope, I’m there when you downfall will be."

 

  "You will not only see me but also witness it from close. After all, the downfall of a god is what makes their city fall down too."

 

  "What makes you believe that you are the god?"

 

  "What makes you believe I am?"  Izaya asked Namie making her stop.

 

  His smirk was dangerous and his eyes showed his insane thinking that made Namie's spine feel chills. After some time, Izaya stood up and threw Shizu-chan in the air laughing maniacally. He had lost it yet again, Namie thought but she was also cautious with his behavior today. Celty must have triggered something at Izaya's mind that not even him could recognize at this moment. But Namie hoped that that thing was not something that would make finally Izaya show his true colors.

 

  "Did you see Shizu-chan? Every human has a weakness that you need to find out. Namie's, for example, is her brother."  Izaya announced and suddenly he was at Namie's view, close to her face.

 

"What do you want, Izaya?"  Namie growled at Izaya who in turn laughed again.

 

   "See, Shizu-chan?"  He said and moved the skull so it could see Namie.   "Look at her emotion clearly written in her face. She is afraid, ready to take action if necessary and plus she is in rage for how I said her dearest brothers name! That Shizu-chan is the problem with humans! Weak beings that would back down if needed when someone found their weakness. That's why I can't associate with them! I don't have a weakness! And no one can find one!"

 

  Izaya then turned and looked at the skulls eye sockets.

 

   "Shizu-chan...weakness is for the humans. Monsters don't have. They have something else. But that is for another conversation. Either way, we have an audience here today, aren't we Shizu-chan?"

 

"You are crazy and seeing you talking at that skull makes me certain that you are a p-psycho!"  Namie shouted and Izaya just laughed again.

 

"But that confidence was lost when I turned and saw you, oh dear Namie-san? Why did you stutter? Are you afraid?"  Izaya said and slowly was closing the distance between them.

 

"Not-t all! I am just concerned for Shizuo after all!"

 

  Izaya stopped. What did **she** say?

 

  "What do you mean?" Izaya suddenly asked quite curious.

 

  "Oh-h come one! That skull as your friend said is a male. Shizu-chan is only used for females so why you even try to play the god to a skull."

 

  "Even if that is true why that name?"

 

   _That caught Namie off guard._

 

  "Well... I searched for names with Shizu in them and the most fitted was Shizuo?"

 

_ Why was Izaya so interested in it? _

 

   Finally, Izaya nodded and turned at the skull. He turned and held it in the air looking yet again in the eye sockets. Izaya smirked and after nodding he lowered it and started walking to his desk while smirking.

 

"Well, that name is sure fitting, isn't **_Shizuo_**?"

 

  Suddenly, Izaya felt nauseous and a strong source of power was visual in his body. That power was huge, strong that made Izaya nauseous and really close to losing consciousness, it drove him down as a result. It was like the gravity was huge and making him one with the floor. It was like there was a huge impact on his body making fall down. The worst part was that the most power he felt was in his hands making his balance unstable and thus making fall down on his face.

 

  His senses were lost for a moment and just before the impact, his hand found the floor to hold himself before hitting the ground with his face. But he felt the impact even when he had protected his head. It was like something had hit his back and he had fallen down. After a while, just enough for him to collect himself for the impact that felt like he had fallen from a building, he heard Namie shout his name. He slowly lifted himself up with difficult but nothing serious had happened to him. He felt only nauseous.

 

  Suddenly it occurred to him. Shizu-chan! He must have dropped skull to protect himself from hitting the floor. He looked the direction he hoped he dropped him only for him to gasp. The skull was... in the other apartment. It had fallen in the wall and…

 

It had destroyed it! Completely destroyed it! The hole in the apartment was enough for him to see the other building just a few blocks away from his building. Izaya tried to find the skull and there it was. Not destroyed, it was ok and didn't have any scratches on it. It had landed like it was looking at him. Izaya looked at it. He knew he should have been in that position, looking at the skull like he had just saw a crime, way to long but he couldn’t stop it. Not even Namie had said anything but her breathing was unstable like his thoughts right now. After some time even though he couldn’t turn his head around, he mumbled...

 

  "Namie-san..."

 

  "Yes..."

 

  "Call Dr. Shigen immediately..."

 

  "Certainly..."

 

_**Unknown to both of them, the aura had awakened.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What aura had awaken? Was the one that Celty told Izaya? Or something else?  
> Well see you next time!


	4. Filtered Doubt

Mikado didn’t know, what time he liked Ikebukuro at the best.

There was those early mornings, when he was rushing out of his apartment to go to the station, where he would see the sunrise coming up over the city, in his old prefecture; the sunrise would indicate the start of a new day, where the small city would slowly awaken with life. 

Ikebukuro was completely different, it was always alive and breathing almost as if was a being in itself. Walking the streets, his eyes would sometimes stray to the tight alleyways tucked into the side streets, but they would never steal his attention for too long, the calls of his friends always brought him back. Yet he always managed to gleam the characteristic graffiti left there, remnants of something more, something that beckoned him into investigate. 

Inhaling quietly, he remembered when he was still getting used to Ikebukuro that he wanted to find shortcuts through Sunshine, those being thorough the alleys.

The graffiti stained on the once clean walls, always told him a story although there was missing pieces. Yellow spray paint over painted blue, blue covering yellow, this was probably at the peak of the Yellow Scarves and Blue Square gang war. Even if there wasn’t spray paint used, there would be paint. Acrylic? Desperation to claim territory. There would be a myriad of battles left over, various tags among other things which would make his mother blanch if he read them aloud. 

These art pieces were interesting, to see as how intense gang wars can be in the conquest of reaching out to anything to claim territory but these were still a stain and a remnant that would be cleaned in due time. 

“What the fuck, are you doing on the Scarves territory! Looking to be beaten to a pulp!” 

The viewing was cut short, by a delinquent strutting in his pompadour bouncing everytime he erratically moved his head to accentuate his profanity towards him. Anyone could see his faux leather jacket, it didn’t reflect off the light well enough, the light breeze made the flimsy material move slightly unlike the leather counterpart. 

“Ah, pardon I-I was just going.”

This person was significantly taller than himself, making it up for his cheap fashion sense for intimidation and it worked, his thin fingers were folding into a fist, a thin layer of his sleeve was there for protection; if anything happened. The taste of iron was beginning to flavour his pliable lips. 

“Should’ve thought of that, you little shit!” 

His feet was in the midst of tangling themselves as he was trying to stumble out of what could be a dangerous situation. He was still new to the gang violence of Ikebukuro, if it wasn’t for Orihara-san when he was trying to stand up for Anri-san, he didn’t know what could’ve happened. But now? The area is too isolated for a meetup, anonymous tip off to his location? There wasn’t enough time! 

“This is a misunderstanding!” Those words fell out of his mouth, he needed something, anything to defend himself from what could be happening! The situation was getting out of his control, as if it was ever in his control. The sound of a flick blade made his blood ran cold, he would never get used to seeing one. 

“Bastards like you should know not to mess with the Yellow Scarves! I will beat you, then kill you!” Growling hard, his teeth grinding against each other almost to accentuate his threat then stepping forward. 

Mikado could do nothing in that moment. Frozen in fear and shock, he knew that these things could happen. But it wasn’t another vague rumour or a brag, he might hear around high school about some guy surviving an encounter with a colour gang. This happened and it was surreal to recount. 

Slate eyes closed in fear of the knife, it was cutting closer to his chest. He didn’t want to see that rancid face of a delinquent, the scent of cologne was burning his nostrils, smelling like the “popular” deodorant Kida-kun sprayed spades on, comparatively this guy bathed in the pungent scent. The piercing tip of the knife, was pressing into the cotton fabric of his tracksuit jacket, the taste of bile was in his mouth. 

“What-t? Aaaaaaaaaa! Black Rid-mmmph!”

Opening his eyes he was met with Celty-san who was towering over the delinquent that was stuck in a shadow, one arm pinned to his side struggling to fight his way out of and with his angry yelling didn’t help. 

“Jusssst! Mrrmph!”

The humid weather made Mikado wonder, how this person could cope with his leather coated without fainting of overheating. Speaking of which his legs were flying out comically in an exaggerated fashion that wouldn’t be short of a cartoon, barring the lack of sound effects. 

(Are you okay? What happened?) the harsh sunlight bounced off her bodysuit, her heels clicking as she carefully stepped over to Mikado, she didn’t want to startle him any further.

“Celty-san. I can’t thank you enough! You have my gratitude.” Nerves were warming his cheeks, instinctually making his want to duck into a bow just out of respect and anxiety 

Sluggish cold dread filled him after saying that, his body was too heavy to move, his fingers stiffly grazed his jacket pocket for his phone. If Celty-san hadn’t been there, he could’ve been dead. Although the more harrowing is that, he could’ve been just another tragedy posted about on internet forums and printed on a newspaper, another victim.

(What happened? Do you need a lift to Shinra’s, he can give you a check up?)

Chapped lips pressed together, licking over it in thought, how could he word this? 

It would be the truth and he didn’t do anything inherently wrong, however he was being careless, he should know better.

“I was navigating through shortcuts...I realised, it was dangerous, I’ll refrain from it. I think that I should be okay, now. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

(Can I at least escort you to the main street?)

“Yes, I can’t understand why the police force, must paint you as a mence, after all you do to help who you can. ”

(I try to do what I can, the police’s chief scares me with his extreme measures. Please try to be careful.)

It was the first time he faced the violence of his city: at the cost of his life. He couldn’t believe that Kida-kun and Sonohara-san could be in his situation and without Celty-san not being able to help them. 

What if…? 

Despite this past encounter, Mikado knew that his curiosity will resurface but the question was; how quick will he adapt to it? 

He never told any of this event to his friends, it would only worry them more. They didn’t need added stress over him. 

Although there would sometimes be moments: he would catch a faraway look in Kida-kun’s eyes if they were shopping or eating lunch together, sometimes there would be a lapse in conversation. His hazel eyes would dim slightly to a dull hay colour, his bad jokes not carrying the usual enthusiasm that would otherwise make those jokes humorous. If he mentioned it in his concern, Kida-kun would always brush it up, changing the subject. Did he not trust him enough?

As for Sonohara-san, there was something off as reserved as she is. She had gotten so more, occasionally chiming in the so conversation with thoughtful responses but wistful eyes. He once asked if it was related to Harima-san, he could sympathise after Kida-kun left his old prefecture, he also felt isolated yet still wanted that companionship with him. He just wanted her to be happy, her small smiles when Kida-kun was calling her “sexy-cute” when he retorted, only to stammer over an answer if he had a crush on her, Kida-kun’s laugh was airy, making it lighthearted in those moments. 

Where did those days go?

His room was getting darker, shadows engulfing the sunlight that was filtering through the window. Trudging over he flicked his wrist, followed by the cluttering sound of the small desk light hitting the tatami. 

A quiet sigh left him, his fingers decided to switch on his computer as a other source of light, the sound of it calming him. It should be worrying that he craved to get on and freely surf the information on the Dollars, forum disputes, news on gang activity, just anything. 

Homework was a decent distraction lately, Kida-Kun had plans apparently it was his “dates” after he allegedly received a high list of phone numbers and he couldn’t just leave his ladies too lonely. 

Sonohara-san tended to keep to herself nowadays apart from Highschool and a little afterwards, he didn’t want to pry too hard after all at least he can still talk to her on his mobile. Kida-kun wasn’t as reliable on the unbelievably, it was a small irony. 

Long fingers brushed the bottom of his chin, briefly he wondered what Orihara-san could be up too, it has been a while since they seen each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii, sorry for the wait! Let's hope its worth it. 
> 
> This was a Mikado centred chapter it was also my first time writing him so I hope that I managed to capture his character and personality accurately especially since I might write him more for the future either for this fic or something else ;] 
> 
> I wanted to give another perspective on the situation or the situation that may happen, I thought it would be interesting to see how the other characters react, no Shizuo has a big impact and its amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the prologue of this story.  
> And yes, that Skull is Shizuo!  
> Skullzuo as we call him. It is a really different au from what we used to but I am sure that you will stick with it until the end!!!  
> See you soon!


End file.
